legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamesster.LEGO/Youreeka just got a whole lot more interesting
Youreeka/Zorillo Plaza is probably the most famous of the pre-alpha worlds, but I recently came accross a script file that makes it look a lot more interesting then it already did. It seems that Youreeka wasn't just any old world - it had a very interesting "invasion" mechanic... Here's the script. I've cut out some of the more uninteresting coding bits (well, they're interesting to me, but I'm guessing most people reading this won't care :P ). But the important stuff for seeing how the invasion mechanic worked is here. -------------------------------------------------------------- -- Skills -------------------------------------------------------------- CONSTANTS"SKUNK_STINK_SKILL" = 33 CONSTANTS"DESTINK_SKILL" = 116 CONSTANTS"REMOVE_STINK_SKILL" = 124 -------------------------------------------------------------- -- Special LOTs -------------------------------------------------------------- CONSTANTS"SINGLE_LAMP_LOT" = 3180 -- the LOT for the single lamp posts CONSTANTS"SPOUT_LOT" = 3283 -- the LOT for the double lamp posts CONSTANTS"LAMP_DETECTOR_LOT" = 3434 -- the LOT for the skunk detectors that pop out of the lamp posts CONSTANTS"EARTHQUAKE_CENTER_LOT" = 3378 -- the LOT for the skunk statue in the center of town. The earthquake radius goes out from here. CONSTANTS"FOUNTAIN_ALERT_LOT" = 3674 -- the LOT for the fountain base with the status alert indicator CONSTANTS"INVASION_STINK_CLOUD_LOT" = 3851 -- the LOT for invasion stink clouds CONSTANTS"INVENTOR_BUILDING_LOT" = 3172 -- the LOT for the inventor building CONSTANTS"SWITCH_THROWER_LOT" = 3923 -- the LOT for the switch thrower CONSTANTS"HAZMAT_VAN_LOT" = 3472 -- the LOT for the animating hazmat van CONSTANTS"HAZMAT_REBUILD_VAN_LOT" = 3717 -- the LOT for the hazmat rebuild van CONSTANTS"BUBBLE_BLOWER_LOT" = 3928 -- the LOT for the bubble blower CONSTANTS"AIR_STINK_LOT" = 3645 -- the LOT for the mid-air stink effects CONSTANTS"SPAWNED_HAZMAT_NPC" = 3553 -- the LOT for the spawned hazmat npcs CONSTANTS"POLE_SLIDE_NPC" = 3954 -- the LOT for the spawned window washer CONSTANTS"BALLOON_LOT" = 3433 -- the LOT for the balloon CONSTANTS"FLOWER_LOT" = 3646 -- the LOT for the flowers CONSTANTS"INVASION_SKUNK_LOT" = {3279, 3930, 3931} -- the LOTs for invasion skunks CONSTANTS"INVASION_PANIC_ACTORS" = {3268, 3269, 3270, 3271, 3272} -------------------------------------------------------------- -- Invasion Constants -------------------------------------------------------------- -- States CONSTANTS"ZONE_STATE_NO_INFO" = -1 -- we have not been given state information yet CONSTANTS"ZONE_STATE_NO_INVASION" = 0 -- no invasion CONSTANTS"ZONE_STATE_TRANSITION" = 1 -- transition into the invasion CONSTANTS"ZONE_STATE_HIGH_ALERT" = 2 -- invasion at high alert CONSTANTS"ZONE_STATE_MEDIUM_ALERT" = 3 -- invasion at medium alert CONSTANTS"ZONE_STATE_LOW_ALERT" = 4 -- invasion at low alert CONSTANTS"ZONE_STATE_DONE_TRANSITION" = 5 -- transition to no invasion -- Scoring CONSTANTS"CLEANING_POINTS_TOTAL" = 50 -- number of cleaning points to stop invasion CONSTANTS"CLEANING_POINTS_MEDIUM" = 20 -- number of cleaning points to move to medium alert CONSTANTS"CLEANING_POINTS_LOW" = 40 -- number of cleaning points to move to low alert CONSTANTS"POINT_VALUE_SKUNK" = 1 -- the point value for cleaning a skunk CONSTANTS"POINT_VALUE_STINK_CLOUD" = 1 -- the point value for cleaning a stink cloud CONSTANTS"POINT_VALUE_BROOMBOT" = 3 -- the point value for repairing a broombot CONSTANTS"POINT_VALUE_HAZMAT" = 2 -- the point value for cleaning a hazmat CONSTANTS"REWARD_MULTIPLIER" = 10 -- multiplied by the number of points a player has for reward in coins -- Skunks / Stink Clouds CONSTANTS"NUM_SKUNKS" = 10 -- number of skunks to spawn during invasion CONSTANTS"SKUNK_PATH_PREFIX" = "skunkWP_" -- prefix for skunk paths CONSTANTS"SKUNK_ROAM_PATH_SUFFIX" = "a" -- suffix appended to the previous path for a roaming path CONSTANTS"NUM_STINK_CLOUDS" = 10 -- number of stink clouds to spawn during invasion CONSTANTS"STINK_CLOUD_PATH" = "StinkCloudSpawnLocations" CONSTANTS"SKUNK_RESPAWN_TIMER_MIN" = 5 -- min seconds to respawn CONSTANTS"SKUNK_RESPAWN_TIMER_MAX" = 10 -- max seconds to respawn -- Hazmat Van / Hazmat NPCs CONSTANTS"HAZMAT_REBUILD_VAN_SPAWN_PATH" = "HazmatRebuildSpawnPath" -- path to spawn the hazmat van on (first waypoint) CONSTANTS"HAZMAT_NPC_PATH_PREFIX" = "hazmatWP_" -- prefix for hazmat npc paths CONSTANTS"NUM_HAZMAT_NPCS" = 4 -- number of hazmat npcs to spawn during invasion CONSTANTS"TIME_BETWEEN_HAZMAT_SPAWNS" = 4.0 -- time in between hazmat NPC spawns CONSTANTS"HAZMAT_REBUILD_RESET_TIME" = 20.0 -- time until rebuild van breaks -------------------------------------------------------------- -- Invasion Timings -------------------------------------------------------------- CONSTANTS"PEACE_TIME_DURATION" = 5 * 60 -- duration of peace in town, event starts afterwards CONSTANTS"INVASION_TRANSITION_DURATION"= 12.0 -- Duration of the transition to the invasion CONSTANTS"DONE_TRANSITION_DURATION" = 5.0 -- Duration of the transition from the invasion CONSTANTS"MAX_INVASION_DURATION" = 5 * 60.0 -- maximum duration of the invasion regardless of cleaning points CONSTANTS"EARTHQUAKE_DURATION" = 2.5 -- Time from start of event to do things after earthquake CONSTANTS"FOUNTAIN_ALERT_TIMING" = 4.0 -- Time from start of event to trigger fountain alert CONSTANTS"SKUNK_SPAWN_TIMING" = 10.0 -- Time from start of event to trigger skunk spawns and sky CONSTANTS"HAZMAT_VAN_TIMING" = 11.0 -- Time from start of event to trigger van animations CONSTANTS"POLE_SLIDE_TIMING" = 11.0 -- Time from start of event to trigger pole slide animations CONSTANTS"HAZMAT_NPC_SPAWN_TIMER" = 1.0 -- Time from buildable van spawning to start Hazmat NPCs -------------------------------------------------------------- -- Dynamic Skybox Information -------------------------------------------------------------- CONSTANTS"STINKY_SKYBOX" = "mesh/env/env_sky_won_yore_skunk-stink.nif" CONSTANTS"NORMAL_SKYBOX" = "mesh/env/challenge_sky_light_2awesome.nif" CONSTANTS"SKYLAYER" = "(invalid)" CONSTANTS"RINGLAYER0" = "(invalid)" CONSTANTS"RINGLAYER1" = "(invalid)" CONSTANTS"RINGLAYER2" = "(invalid)" CONSTANTS"RINGLAYER3" = "(invalid)" -------------------------------------------------------------- -- General Bouncer Information -------------------------------------------------------------- CONSTANTS"HF_NODE_BOUNCER" = 7 CONSTANTS"HF_SUB_ITEM_SEP_STRING" = "\x1F" -------------------------------------------------------------- -- Spout Information -------------------------------------------------------------- CONSTANTS"SPOUT_RADIUS"= 2.0 -- do not increase this or the spout won't realize it has become temporarily unplugged if a player jumps while standing on it CONSTANTS"SPOUT_GROUP_NAME" = "spoutGroup" CONSTANTS"FOUNTAIN_GROUP_NAME" = "fountainGroup" CONSTANTS"SPOUT_BOUNCER_SPEED" = 100.0 CONSTANTS"SPOUT_BOUNCER_DEST" = {x = -12.88, y = 318.21, z = -124.52} -------------------------------------------------------------- -- Bubble Statue Information -------------------------------------------------------------- CONSTANTS"BUBBLE_STATUE_RADIUS" = 10.0 -------------------------------------------------------------- -- Inventor's Balloon Information -------------------------------------------------------------- CONSTANTS"LAST_BALLOON_WAYPOINT" = 11 -------------------------------------------------------------- -- general -------------------------------------------------------------- CONSTANTS"radius" = 3.0 Additionally, I'd like to say that there was a balloon at the Inventor's building which would fly around when four stinky players were positioned underneath it, in case you were wondering about that last part. Also, whenever it says hazmat, it's referring to Skunkbusters. Category:Blog posts